Death Battle: Hiccup and Toothless VS Hiro and Baymax
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Inspired by fellow author Sea Eagle. LET'S TAKE IT TO THE SKIES! Which of the two riders and their companions remain in the sky while the other plummets to the ground. How To Train Your Dragon VS Big Hero 6! Rated T for future character death. The first two chapters will explain the characters, the third being the battle, and the fourth will be the analysis. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This Death Battle is no way associated to Screw Attack's online series.**

**Sonic: Also, this was inspired by fellow Fanfiction Author Sea Eagle, who gave us permission to rewrite one of his Fight Night stories. Check out his profile for other fan-made fights, or other stories he has written.*readers stared wide eyed at Sonic*…what?**

**Me: I think there used to you being the corrupted hero in Infinite Chaos, or the vigilante from Wind Knight…you know, from my stories.**

**Sonic: Oh.**

**...**

*Death Battle Theme*

Me: Throughout fictional history, there have been riders who have the freedom to roam the skies, by either flying creatures or constructed vehicles.

Sonic: But there are two who stand out the most to everyone's hearts. Like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless, the Pride of Berk and Alpha of the Dragons…

Me: And Hiro Hamada and Baymax, the Child Prodigy and Robotic Nurse. To avoid any confusion, we will be examine the Cinematic aspects of the characters; so there will be aspects from Riders and Defenders of Berk for Hiccup to even the odds.

Sonic: He's Ultrasonic215, and I'm Sonic the Hedgehog…

Me: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who will a Death Battle.

...

Me: Born to the Island of Berk's Chief and his wife, Stoick and Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was thought to die because of being born prematurely.

Sonic: But he had high hopes from his father, knowing that his son will become the strongest of his tribe. And boy, was he RIGHT!

**Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Former Blacksmith Apprentice, Rider and Defender of Berk, Dragon Master, Chief of Berk**

**Theme: Where No One Goes by Jonsi **

Me: But it sure didn't start that way. For years, Hiccup was…well, the tribe's screw-up, and was picked on by other teen Vikings. But all of that changed when a Dragon Raid changed his, and everyone's, life forever.

Sonic: After shooting down a dragon with his own bola-launcher and to try to kill it to finally earn respect from his Tribe, The Hairy Hooligans, he made the greatest discovery of himself and dragons. Of himself, he can never kill a dragon; and of dragons, that they're kind and intelligent creatures.

Me: The dragon he had shot down was actually a Night Fury, the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." He would later name him Toothless, due to the fact that he has retractable teeth.

Sonic: Will that's stupid, it's like calling a cat Clawless all because he has retractable claws. Anyway, the Night Fury is classified as a Strike Class dragon, known for their speed, great jaw strength, and vast intelligence.

**Name: Toothless**

**Species: Night Fury**

**Class: Strike**

**Status: The Alpha**

Me: Standing at a 26 feet length and having a 48 foot wingspan, Toothless is by far the fastest, most powerful, and rarest dragon recorded in the Book of Dragons. By powerful, it doesn't really breathe fire; he actually breathes out Plasma, the fourth state of mater. Today, traditional Plasma Cutters can reach temperatures of 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit; that's hotter than the surface of the sun. Toothless' Plasma Blasts can destroy practically anything. Especially when being in his Titan Wing state, giving more power with no define time limit. He even emits a unique blast of sound for echolocation, helping itself navigate in tight spaces. As well having doubled spines for extra movability during gliding.

Sonic: Which brings up one flaw about Toothless. See his tail…yeah, he lost one of his tail fins when Hiccup shot him down. But never worry, Hiccup built a new tail fin after studying Toothless closely enough, which in turn created what maybe the greatest bond between man and dragon.

**Weaknesses:**

**Cannot fly on his own**

**Can be very stubborn**

**Eels (yes, you read that correctly)**

Me: Speaking about the tail fin, this shows how Hiccup has great intelligence. Such as making a saddle that is connected to the tail fin to help Toothless have better control for his flight. But he didn't stop there. Hiccup has made a wide variety of weapons that have unique properties. Such as his shield that is plated with Gronckle Iron, an alloy discovered that is lighter and stronger than iron, the standard metal used for Vikings.

Sonic: Captain America!

Me: What?

Sonic: A shield made of a lighter and stronger metal…c'mon, you know what I'm taking about!

Me: I guess it was inspired by the vibranium shield. But the shield is not just for defense; it also has a built in grapple line, a compact crossbow, and a mini bola-launcher. The best defense is a best offense. He also created a unique armor that double as a wing suit, giving Hiccup the ability to glide alongside Toothless in their flights. Keep in mind that the suit is made of leather plating, which is resistant to some weapons.

Sonic: NOW HE'S IRONMAN!? Wow, didn't see that one coming!

Me: AHEM. Hiccup also created his Dragon Blade, Inferno. The blade itself is actually retractable and can spring out by a flick of a switch. The blade is coated in Monstrous Nightmare Saliva, which when ignited can become an actual blade of fire, helping Hiccup tame dragons and to fight and intimidate his foes. The pummel of the sword can actually spray out Hideous Zippleback Gas, an instant flammable gas, perfect to be used as a flame thrower, also helpful to tame dragons. Hiccup carries canisters that hold both substances that has to be placed inside the hilt of the sword.

Sonic: AND NOW HE'S A FREAKIN' JEDI?! What else can this guy do, shoot a gun?!

Me: Uh, well…no, given the fact that there are no guns in his century. But, he does have great precision.

Sonic: HAWKEYE!

Me: Okay, I get it! He has also great endurance despite his small build. An example of this when he actually got stroked by LIGHTNING to his head, and still manage to wake up the very next day. And don't you say something about Electro, Blob, or Juggernaut.

Sonic: I was going to say he survived Thor's power, geez. But since you mentioned his build, it gives out one of his weaknesses. He's not the strongest or the most athletic, well by Viking standards. Then again, he was born prematurely so it's not really his fault.

**Weaknesses:**

**Not the strongest or athletic, possibly from his premature birth**

**Not a fighter**

**Can doubt himself if the situation is too grim**

Me: That's true, but he can't lift a hammer, swing an axe, or even throw bolas, to quote Gobber. He also, well lost his leg, guess Toothless just wanted payback. Also not to mention that Hiccup is not much of an "attack first, ask questions never" type of person. But this means that he's a strategist, and would fight more so in defense.

Sonic: And it also means he achieve almost anything. He tamed almost every dragon known to Berk, discovered new lands, crafted his own weapons, defeated his most deadly of enemies, reunite with his long-lost mother, and became the Chief of Berk.

Me: Not to mention that Toothless is one of the best dragons to have on your side. He can reach speeds greater than sound, has great precision, survived from long falls, learn to maneuver while gliding, and defeated the evil Bewilderbeast Alpha and became the Alpha himself. These two are the Alphas of both Man and Dragon.

Sonic: LONG LIVE THE CHIEF CAPTAIN IRON JEDI!

Me: …really?

_Hiccup: __We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world. You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas. But we... we have... OUR DRAGONS!_

_*Toothless ROARS*_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Within the futuristic city of San Fransokyo-

Sonic: San Fransokyo? I been around the globe, and then they decided to make a new that quick?

Me: It's a fictional city, taking place in San Francisco with a Tokyo architect flare. Anyway, within the city lies the orphaned child genius, Hiro Hamada.

**Name: Hiro Hamada**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: SFIT Student, Former Professional Bot Fighter, Inventor, Leader of the Big Hero 6**

**Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy**

Sonic: Hiro Hamada graduated from High School at the age of 13. Yep, you read that right. It's a no-brainer to see that this kid is wicked smart. Since his graduation, Hiro has participated in illegal Bot Fights, gathering money as an easy life.

Me: Too bad he got caught by the cops. Thinking that Hiro should do better for himself, Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, brought him to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to reveal the life of the "Nerd Lab."

Sonic: That's where students work on their projects? Wow, I gotta enroll Tails into something like… wait… isn't that…what's Tony doing there?

Me: It is also when Hiro met Tadashi's project and one of the best robots everyone has been fangirling about (you know who you are), Baymax, the Personal Healthcare Companion.

**Name: Baymax**

**Designer: Tadashi Hamada**

**Occupation: Robotic Nurse**

Sonic: That's a robot? It looks like a giant marshmallow.

Me: Well he was designed to be huggable, since his exterior is vinyl, a rubber material used for gloves for doctors. And since he was designed as a nurse, he is programed with over 10,000(no, didn't stutter) medical procedures, all installed in a chip. Baymax is also equipped with hyperspectral cameras, able to completely scan the patient to diagnose any injury and gather information of said patient. He's even equipped with defibrillators.

Sonic: Baymax's endoskeleton is compose of carbon fiber, a light but stiff and strong material. And with advance actuators, Baymax is able to lift 1000 pounds! In comparison, the heaviest Disney character so far is Wreck-It Ralph, weighing in at 643 pounds.

Me: Seeing how Hiro can change his life for the better, he enrolled for the school's showcase and was accepted to the school by revealing his invention of Microbots. But tragedy struck when a fire burned down the showcase building…along with Tadashi.

Sonic: But Hiro later found out that the fire was intended so that that thief would get his hands on Hiro's Microbot Technology. Wanting to catch the man responsible for Tadashi's death, Hiro, and with the aid of his fellow geniuses, equipped themselves with Battle Gear.

Me: Each Battle Gear is unique, granting each wearer abilities that fit within their own profession. For Baymax, his armor grants him durability as well as the ability to fly, reaching speeds greater than sound. He is also equipped with a rocket fist, able to launch at high speeds that can effortlessly smash through solid concrete.

Sonic: Not to mention that Hiro also created a secondary chip, programmed to give Baymax mastery level skills of karate. You name the move, he does it.

Me: Baymax also has an upgraded sensor, enabling him to track down anyone that matches to the given biological information. San Fransokyo may have the same population of San Francisco, which is 852,469 as of 2014. The chances to find one man in this dense population is roughly about 1.17 millionth (0.00000117) percent. And Baymax found that match within seconds of scanning the entire city. We need this kind of tech for law enforcement, makes things a lot smoother.

Sonic: But what about the fun in the chase? Anyway, Hiro's Battle Gear doesn't really have any unique properties, but it does have magnetic locks that can latch onto Baymax. With Hiro's genius intellect and Baymax's great strength, these two are a power house to taking down any foe.

Me: But they're no means perfect. Baymax is NOT a battle drone and his programming prohibits him from harming ANY human being. If he were about to, then his Medical Care chip would have to be removed with his karate chip intact, make him an uncontrollable monster that purely attacks with no hesitation. Also, while the armor is durable, it's not adamantium or vibranium, so it can break if stroked by a heavy blow. And Baymax is rather naïve, as he is programmed as a health care robot, but he can adapt through interactions.

Sonic: Plus, Hiro is still a kid, meaning he has no experience and still attending college. He's also not the strongest and no means of having any fighting skills.

Me: But they still prove themselves. Hiro is a strategist, preferred to look for a new angle of the situation. Theirs is a reason why he is the leader and Baymax being the team muscle.

Sonic: BEWARE THE ARMORED MARSHMALLOW FIGHTER, BAYMAX!

Me: …really, again?

_Hiro: You ready, Baymax?_

_Baymax: Flying makes me a better Health Care Companion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!**

**Sonic: But right now, you guys want to see other fan-made fights? Well look no further than Sea Eagle.**

**Me: Within the site of Fanfiction is the writer, Sea Eagle. Sea Eagle is noticed for his Fight Night stories; the more toned-down, friendly version of Death Battle.**

**Sonic: Want to see Thor go toe-to-toe with Superman? Check Sea Eagle. Shrek wrestling Wreck-It Ralph? Sea Eagle. Me against…Rainbow Dash? What the f-!?**

**Me: Sea Eagle is your guy to find friendly fights between your favorite pop-culture characters. Go to Fanfiction and search up Sea Eagle for access to his other stories as well.**

**Sonic: But right now, time to place your bets on your chosen fighter, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

…

In the outskirts of San Fransokyo, two of the cities saviors are out training, preparing themselves for any threat.

"Alright Baymax, let's test out the Rocket Fist," ordered Hiro, fully armored and standing next to his armored robotic companion.

"Rocket Fist is now ready," Baymax responded, aiming left fist to the sky with the thrusters opening.

"Make sure the safety systems are acti-"

The fist soared into the sky, leaving a smoky trail as it flew. "Safety system now active."

"Oh man. I really hope it doesn't hit anything important." Hiro grimaced as he saw the fist continue its flight path.

_Meanwhile…._

"YEAH!" Exclaimed the Dragon Master, as he and his brother-like dragon blast through the sky, coming out from a wicked storm from behind them. "Whoo, we barely made it out, huh bud?"

The dragon only slap his right tendril to his rider's face, clearly mad at him for making a near suicide attempt.

"Ow! Hey, we made it out of the storm didn't we? Finally caught a day off, and I got slapped by my own dragon." Hiccup muttered as they continued flying. Then they see a new, and a rather peculiar, land. Toothless cooed in amazement, never had he or his rider had seen anything like it.

"Wow. Looks like we found another one bud," Hiccup stated as he sees odd formations standing tall that almost reach the sky. "Let's land, there might some people-WHOA!" He exclaimed as he and Toothless saw an unknown object flying at them at high speed. They quickly maneuvered away, dodging the projectile. The object turned around, going back towards the newly discovered land.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us here. Let's greet them with a complaint." Hiccup told his dragon as he reached for his mask and put it on. He tilt along with his prosthetic, having him and the Night Fury follow the projectile.

_Meanwhile…again…_

Hiro (now on Baymax's back) and Baymax waited for the fist to return. After a few seconds, it did, reattaching to the robot's arm. As it finished connecting, Bamax's scanner went off.

"I am detecting an organic lifeform coming to our location at high speed. 200 meters due west." Baymax stated.

"What-?"

"10 meters"

"What!?" A sudden gust of wind blew past them along with a black blur zipping by before hovering 15 feet above the boy and the robot. Hiro could not believe his eyes at the black creature before him, with a person wearing black menacing-looking armor on its back as if it were a common horse. The creature's eyes were slit, and its teeth bared in a snarl.

"I am detecting very high temperatures from the creature. Possibly containing high amount of radiation." Baymax stated as he scanned the creature. The rider then reached for something on is right hip. After grabbing the item, the rider flipped a switch, making a blade pop out of the hilt and ignited with flames. The glow form the sword only made the rider look more menacing.

"Looks like we found our shooter." The rider said, muffled by the mask.

"A guy wearing a black armor, holding a flaming sword, and riding, what could possibly be, a nuclear powered monster? If Fred were here, he would diffidently call this guy a super-villain." Hiro muttered. "Baymax, wings." The robot deployed its wings, and thrusted itself to the air, floating in front of the mystery rider and creature. "Alright Baymax, let's take him down." Hiro commanded as Baymax gotten into a fighting stance.

_**FIGHT!**_

"PUNCH!" Hiro shouted and Baymax launched himself, ready to make a strike.

"DOWN!" Hiccup commanded Toothless, diving to dodge the punch.

Toothless flew back up and Hiccup try to make a slash with his blade, only to be missed when Hiro and Baymax moved away with a roll.

"ROUNDHOUSE!" Hiro ordered once more, having Baymax spin with his right leg sticking to make a kick.

"UP!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless scooted upward, making the robot miss with his kick and hitting a nearby tree. The tree fell from the impact.

"Let's go, Bud!" Hiccup ordered Toothless, flying away from the forest and heading straight towards the city. "I going to rethink this my strategy if I'm going against something that strong." Hiccup thought to himself. Looking behind, he can see the red warrior and kid flying after them, with great speeds he thought only the Night Fury is capable of doing.

"Keep at him, Baymax! He can't endanger the city with that creature!" Hiro shouted to Baymax, beckoning to fly faster. The two riders flew at great speeds, making a game of a Dog Fight. The chase continued in the town's airspace. The citizen look into the sky in awe, watching something that they could never believe was possible. I mean, who else would see a man riding a dragon with a kid riding a robot flying in the air.

"Toothless, quick, turn around and make a shot at him." Toothless quickly halted and turned with ease, and flew straight at them. Toothless then made a quick shot of his plasma blast, hurtling it towards the target.

"Baymax, duck!" Hiro exclaimed seeing the bolt coming closer. Baymax quickly ducked in time, and the bolt blasted not too far from behind them. "Whoa, that's some fire power. That was way too close." Hiro examined. Then that what hit him. "Baymax aim for the creature, less we worry about it, the easier this fight will be!" With that, Baymax raised his left fist and carefully aim for the dragon. He let loose the fist.

"NOT AGAIN!" Hiccup exclaimed. He and Toothless quickly bolted away from the fist. Hiccup surveyed his surroundings, looking for something to help. The fist was still chasing them, coming a little bit closer. Hiccup than saw a building, he was right at it; and then he got an idea. "Alright bud…" he whispered to his dragon, get himself ready with his rider. "Steady…" they're coming getting closer to the building. "Steady…" the fist is coming closer! "NOW!" Both Hiccup and Toothless pulled up, shooting straight to the sky. The fists collided with the building, breaking the glass and frighten the workers in the building.

Hiro and Baymax halted right in front of the building, surprised to see that their intruder had dodged a powerful punch. Hiro then saw the workers, glaring at him because of the damage. "Oops, hehehe…sorry, about that…hehehe" he said nervously. The fist then rocketed back to Baymax, connecting back to his arm. "Baymax, where is he?" Hiro asked. Baymax looked upward and scanned for the target. "Target has headed towards the sky, above the city limits." Baymax responded. "Follow him." Hiro ordered. The two then rocketed to the sky, nearly close to the clouds. "I don't see him…"

They then heard a loud screech and turned to see the dragon zipping by at blinding speed. The dragon sent another blast of plasma to his target. Baymax dodged the bolt in time. Hiccup took noticed that the armored behemoth has a quick reaction…if the boy and robot can see the attack in time. Reaching behind him, Hiccup equipped his iron gronckle shield. He pointed the metallic surface towards the sun, catching its light on the reflective surface. Hiccup focused the reflected light to his targets.

Hiro saw the rider fly around on his creature. But then his vision was impaired, being blind by a bright light. Baymax also saw the bright light, but due to the intensity of light, his hyper spectral cameras was also blinded, becoming blank. Taking the opportunity, Hiccup quickly changed his shield to the crossbow, setting a bolt. "Keep it steady, bud." He told his dragon. Taking careful aim, Hiccup had set his sight on the target. He pulled the trigger, letting the bolt fly. The bolt hits Baymax eyes, completely blinding him.

"My hyper spectral cameras have malfunctioned, I am unable to see." Baymax warned. Hiro quickly blinked his eyes, gaining back his vision. "What!?" he panicked.

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup ordered as he and Toothless now charged at the blinded robot. Toothless blasted more plasma bolts, sending and hitting the robot, shattering the armor and blasting the rocket fist off. Hiro only watched in horror as the creature and the rider was coming closer. He braced for impact. He felt a rush of air blown against him, but felt nothing hit him. Opening his eyes he saw the creature flew upwards and done a loop-de-loop. At the peak of the loop, Hiro saw that the saddle was empty. Where's the rider!?

Looking frantically, he couldn't see the rider. "Baymax, is your super sensor still working?" he asked the blind robot fearfully.

"Yes. The mysterious man is coming straight towards us." Baymax responded.

"WHAT!? WHERE!?" Then, he saw him. The rider was gliding right towards them at high speed, and he was carrying his on bladed hilt in his left hand. "OH NO!"

But, the glider passed by him while leaving behind a cloud and trail of green smoke from the pummel of his sword. Hiro only looked in confusion, and cough by the putrid odor of the smoke. "What is this!?" he coughed. He kept his eyes on the glider and saw his thumb press a button on the hilt.

"NOTHING PERSONAL, KID!" Hiccup shouted as sparks came out of the hilt and ignited the green smoke. The fire now traveled the trail…right to the small cloud. Hiro eyes widened in realization before the explosion burst, knocking him off of Baymax and destroying the shattered armor of the robot itself. Both plummeted to the ground with no way of going back.

Toothless soared next to Hiccup as they both watch their opponents fall their doom. "Sorry about that, kid" Hiccup remorsed as he and Toothless glided back to the open water, going back to Berk.

**...**

**K.O.!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic: Whoa, not as gruesome as I thought it will be. And that's coming from someone who buzzsawed an Italian plumber.

Me: While Hiro had the advantage of having of having advance technology and a genius intellect that is equal to a college professor, Hiccup's overall experience with dangerous dragons and Vikings made him more than a match to Hiro.

Sonic: Sure, Hiro and Baymax toke on Yokai and the microbot technology by destroying them and sending to the portal, but it was only he managed to find the different angle to change his tactics. Not to mention he had his team helping him out destroying the microbots.

Me: With Hiccup, it was he and Toothless manage to defeat the most dangerous of adversaries from the humongous Red Death, the deadly Screaming Death, and the rogue Bewildered Beast Alpha. Not to mention Hiccup has fell off of Toothless plenty of times as he does trust him to save him just in time; especially when it comes to their gliding.

Sonic: If you're wondering why Baymax didn't went to his "berserker" mode, well the one reason why that happen was only when Hiro was REALLY ticked off, that he removed the healthcare chip just for payback.

Me: Plus, it may have been presumed that Toothless' Titan Wing form would be necessary when facing dangerous foes, such as how he was able to blast one of the Bewildered Beast's tusk off.

Sonic: Plus, by our personal opinion, Toothless has more maneuverability and fire power compared to Baymax. Hiro just fell out of proportions.

Me: The winner is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless.

…

Sonic: Thanks for reading Fanfictions very first Death Battle. Over 130 readers from…Hang on… United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Indonesia, Canada, Bolivia, Malaysia, Philippines, Hong Kong, Mexico, France, and China…wow that's a lot of readers.

Me: And a special thanks to Sea Eagle for allowing us to rewrite one of his Fight Night stories for everyone's entertainment. Check out his Fanfiction profile to know k=him and read some of his stories.

Sonic: THANKS SEA EAGLE! And thanks for reading.


	5. Next Time!

Sonic: Next time on Death Battle!

_**Champions in their own right**_

_**Warrior Monks**_

_**Chosen by their Clans**_

_**Now face each other for the first time…**_

_**Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct**_

…

_**Lui Kang VS Jago**_


End file.
